


Merlin

by briefoptimisticspaceaffair



Series: The Druid boy [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24645820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/briefoptimisticspaceaffair/pseuds/briefoptimisticspaceaffair
Relationships: Gwaine/Merlin (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: The Druid boy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781908
Comments: 7
Kudos: 106





	1. Chapter 1

Telling everyone that Mordred was his cousin had gone surprisingly well. Gaius had even chipped in and said he needed some more help as Merlin had other duties on top of being his assistant. No one questioned anything, Merlin spent about a week nervously jumping at shadows thinking someone would accuse Mordred of being the missing druid boy. The guards had found Mordred’s blue cloak that Merlin had discarded on the edge of the forest about four days after. Uther drew a line assuming the boy was either dead or escaped into the forest, his lack of care got under Merlin’s skin. 

Everyone loved Mordred, especially Morgana. She had looked at Mordred like she wanted to adopt him there and then. Merlin was just glad that he had one further defence between Mordred and Uther. Mordred had won just about everyone in the castle over, even the mean cook who hated Merlin would let Mordred have ‘a small snack’. She would hand Mordred biscuits and cakes everytime Mordred came by the kitchens, it was so unfair. 

Merlin had taken to teaching Mordred magic after he found Mordred reading one of the spell books Merlin kept under his bedroom floorboard. Gaius had cleared out one of the many side rooms he had in his chambers and Merlin had moved in a bed for Mordred, he now had his own room. Druid magic was different from Merlin’s and Merlin found that he learned a few things from Mordred in the quiet moments when he was free to show Mordred spells. 

Arthur however, was suspicious of Mordred. Merlin didn’t want to say it but he got the feeling that Arthur was jealous of Mordred. Which was ridiculous, Mordred was a ten year old boy and Arthur was the Prince of Camelot. At first Merlin had thought Arthur didn’t like Mordred because Morgana absolutely loved Mordred. And then Merlin thought that Arthur was just miffed after Merlin saw Gwenivere pause talking to Arthur to join Mordred pinning up the laundry. But it was becoming very obvious that Arthur was jealous that Merlin dedicated all of his spare time to looking after Morderd. Arthur was an idiot, of course Merlin was going to spend as much time with Mordred. He was Merlin’s cousin, fake cousin, but Mordred was Merlin’s responsibility. 

Unfortunately Merlin tended to get heavily involved in all the magical plots to kill Arthur, and he couldn't tell Arthur because of magic being outlawed. All the situations that Merlin had to stop meant there were a few times Merlin wasn't fulfilling his ‘personal servant to the Prince’ duties. Gauis had an unfortunate habit of telling Arthur that Merlin was at the pub when he came by demanding to know where Merlin was. Mordred had also taken up Gauis’ habit informing Arthur that Merlin was drinking again. It was so unhelpful of them, Arthur scolded Merlin merciusly telling him to be a better role model for Mordred which really took the biscuit. Merlin was a great role model. 

Alright so Merlin was actually at the pub this one time. He had a reputation to uphold if Arthur ever actually came after him. And Merlin was in sore need of a drink, he was having a… problem. And not one that could be solved by magic, unless you were that one sorceress called Sophia with an inclination for love spells. Ugh. Merlin let his head hit the bar top. He might need another beer. Before Merlin could really get to wallowing a jar shattered on the wall behind the bar, and someone loudly demanded that their money be returned. Merlin turned around to see a handsome bearded man by the gambaling tables at the pub being accosted by a group of men. It seemed that the leader of the group of men believed the bearded man had cheated. 

Merlin was already feeling a bit rough and the bar fight was starting to pick up as the other clients joined in. Merlin ducked under the bar top avoiding a punch from one man, Merlin threw a plate at the man. “Hand me that jar” the bearded man who may or may not have cheated asked. Merlin handed him the jar, the man took a quick drink before hitting an attacker over the head with it. “What a waste” he sighed, throwing Merlin a smile which Merlin found himself returning. “So what’s your name?” The bearded man asked dodging mugs and punches.  
“Merlin” Merlin found himself saying.  
“I’m Gwaine,” the man said. 

Somehow Merlin found himself running through the crowd with Gwaine while the group Gwaine had offended gave chase. It was honestly the most thrilling thing that had happened to Merlin. Merlin didn’t feel particularly in danger which is how he usually felt in a high stake situation like this one. Gwaine was an interesting man, and also a very nice distraction from Merlin’s moping.


	2. Chapter 2

Morgana was having difficulty sleeping and Merlin wouldn’t have thought too much about it. Merlin would have given her flowers and asked Gwen how she was, but otherwise Merlin would have been too busy stopping Arthur getting killed. Again. But Mordred was sure the nightmares were magical.

“- She has magic! It’s obvious!” Mordred whispered and oh my word could he say that any louder? Merlin shushed Mordred looking nervously around the empty store room Mordred had dragged Merlin into. Mordred crossed his arms looking unimpressed, but hey someone could totally pop out of the store boxes. It had happened before. 

“And?” Merlin whispered properly at the appropriate noise level, which is quiet, take note Mordred. “It’s not like I can walk up to oh you know the king's ward and say ‘excuse me lady Morgana, I do believe you have magic’. I’d be arrested on the spot! And then who knows what will be next, -” 

“-That is actually a great idea,” Mordred cut Merlin off nodding in agreement and making a thinking face. 

“What’s a good idea?” Merlin frowned; he hadn’t said anything- ”Hey where are you going?” Merlin chased after Mordred as he left the store room with a determined stride. “Mordred!” Merlin called after the boy. Mordred easily nipped through the suddenly bustling corridors past guards and fellow castle servants going about their daily duties. Merlin almost mowed down Gwen who was carrying fresh laundry, he had to stop and help her pick up the fallen clothes which meant Merlin lost sight of where Mordred had gone off to. Merlin cursed, Mordred was the worst.

Merlin made his way back to Gaius’s chambers hoping he would find Mordred there. He had been briefly delayed by Arthur but Mordred was supposed to be measuring herbs with Gaius right now. Morganna ambushed Merlin the second he stepped through the chamber’s door. She had unusual strength for a courtly lady and shoved Merlin onto the workbench which Mordred was already sitting on. “I have magic? And so do you” Morgana said pointing accusingly at Merlin. Merlin glared at Mordred; he was the worst. 

Mordred shrugged unapologetically and continued measuring herbs at Gauis’ work desk. Gauis was currently not in the rooms. “Explain” Morganna demanded looming menacingly over Merlin.   
“We-um-you-look I was born with magic, I’ve always had it and I swear I’ve never used it to hurt anyone, well, not anyone who didn’t deserve a slight bonk on the head-” 

“He’s the most powerful being out there” Mordred interjected brushing bits of herbs off his hands “We Druids call him Emrys-” Merlin internally cursed was Mordred trying to get him killed?! Merlin made loud shushing noises cutting off Mordred. Mordred stuck out his tongue before handing Morgana a small glass bottle. “My mother used to mix me this to help with magic induced dreams, it should help”. Mordred smiled shyly, looking the epitome of sweet and innocent, which he wasn't. Merlin would know, Melin had just been betrayed by the brat. 

Morganna melted returning Mordred’s smile “thank you Mordred” she said sweetly no longer looming menacingly. Did no one care about Merlin? Was today beat Merlin up day or something. Before anything else could happen Merlin’s bedroom door swung open and a very shirtless Gwaine appeared. Oh today was so not Merlin’s day. “Er hi,” Gwaine said, waving at the occupants in the room, he looked very dashing smooth chest muscles and ruffled waves of hair. Morgana and Mordred turned to give Merlin matching looks of disbelief. Merlin decided to just die, giving up Merlin loudly groaned. “Morning, Merlin” Gwaine unhelpfully chirped in the distance. 

So maybe Merlin should explain. It’s really not what it looks like, so yes there is a handsome shirtless man coming out of his room. Well maybe he can’t explain. It sort of is exactly what it looks like. After Merlin and Gwaine had escaped one pub they decided to go into another and then another and well Merlin wasn't a very good drinker. He was totally off his face towards the end of the night, and well. Gwaine is a very good looking man anyone else would have totally gone for it. But was previously mentioned Merlin was having a… love problem. So Merlin basically spent the night loudly complaining about how much Arthur was a prat features that Merlin would very much like to snog. It wasn’t Merlin’s greatest shining moment 

It turned out that Gwaine didn’t have anywhere to stay. Merlin insisted that Gwaine come back to his, after all Gwaine had bought him a couple of drinks so it was only fair. Merlin remembered Gwaine saying that he slept shirtless, and also something about Arthur not deserving Merlin’s affections. Merlin definitely remembered Gwaine saying he would woo Merlin because Merlin was too pretty to be sad or something. Merlin kind of hoped that last part was a dream but it probably wasn't because Gwaine had just tucked a daisy behind Merlin’s left ear. Merlin would very much like a restart to today.


End file.
